Dear Diary, this is my new life
by phryne.t
Summary: Bella is keeping a diary. Edward-Bella meet, he is teaching her maths, she is falling for him. Does he fell the same? Read to find out ;  All human. Lemons in later chapters. First fanfic.. better than it sounds :


Monday 7th, 13:44 inside the plane to Forks

Dear Diary,

So, my name is Bella Swan and I am 17 years old. Today my new life started. I left Phoenix and I am going to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. My mum got remarried and she wants to live with Phil, so I decided to move in with my dad. It's not that Phil isn't a great guy, but I feel that my mum does not need me any more. That's why I decided to move to Forks.

My mum gave me this diary as a goodbye gift, because she said that I would need a friend until I find new ones. I think she was right.. although it does seem a bit weird, since I've never had a notebook before. I hope people will like me there, I've never had many friends, my mum is my dearest one.. my best friend.. I am going to miss her, but it's for the best.

Anyway the plane will be landing in about 15' so I should better stop writing.

Still Monday 19:44 home

Dear Diary,

We arrived at home a couple of hours ago and I just finished unpacking my things. My room is the same as it used to be, it seems like nothing has changed. I hadn't seen Charlie for six months or so, but he always looks the same. There is an old computer in my room and I will have to send an e-mail to my mum, telling her that I arrived safely and everything. I think that this is what I am going to do now and then take a shower and get some rest. I am exhausted and tomorrow I have my first day at school.

I hope people will like me... I am usually very shy and I don't get on well with people my age. I prefer being alone sometimes, I enjoy reading and listening to music. I like my peace and quiet. I am a good student, that's why people think that I am a freak I guess... Although I am not good at maths, I should find somebody to help me, have some lessons at home or something.

Tuesday 8th 13:00 in Gym

Dear Diary,

So, I just hit a guy named Mike on the head with a Volleyball... I am clumsy I know. Still, I am trying to do my best. Thank God the teacher told me that I could get some rest. Anyway, I met some really nice people today. Angela, a really sweet, shy girl. Jessica, uhm.. not really sure about her. Emmet, an extremely funny, huge guy and Alice, a girl that I already love as if she were my sister. Both of them invited me to sit with them during lunch with their family.

The bell rang... I should better head to the Cafeteria.

Tuesday 8th 18:21 home

Dear Diary,

Oh my God! I just met the most handsome guy ever...

_Flashback_

_ Cafeteria;_

_''Hey Bella! Come here'' I heard Alice saying from behind me. ''Would you like to sit with us today?'' I answered yes and she took my hand and lead me to their table._

_''Bella'' said Emmet, ''this is Rose, my girlfriend.'' _

_Rosalie is the most stunning person that I have ever seen. I mean all of them are pretty but she... _

_Then a guy with weird blond hair came behind Alice, hugged her and gave her a chaste kiss. ''Jasper this is Bella'' she said. ''Pleasure to meet you Bella, how is your first day going?'' ''Pretty good'' I answered. _

_We all sat down and we had started eating, when I heard someone behind me saying ''Sorry for being late, I just lost my wallet somewhere.. anyway I am going to find it.'' And then he sat next to me. I turned around and my eyes locked into his. He had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. They were green and... perfect. I blushed immediately and he smiled a crooked smile saying ''Sorry for being rude, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella.'' I simply nodded. ''Well Bella, pleased to meet you, how do you like our school so far? Was your day bearable?'' I blushed again, thinking that if I got to be with him, even hell would be bearable.. ''Pleased to meet you too Edward, so far everything is going well I think.'' _

_Then I turned to everyone and asked ''Do you guys know if there is a maths teacher I could have some lessons at home? Because I think that I am going to need some...'' Before I could continue Alice said ''Edward, do you think that you could help Bella? I mean you are really good at maths and everything..'' ''Sure I could, when would you like to start?'' He asked me. I felt my cheeks burning and replied ''I don't want to cause any problems Edward, I don't want to be an extra weight..'' He smiled kindly at me and said ''What about Saturday morning? Around 10:00?'' I smiled, still blushing and said ''That would be great'' _

_And then the bell rang..._


End file.
